Dirty Dancer
by MishGothika
Summary: She don't want love, she just wanna touch She's a greedy girl to never get enough She don't wanna love, she just wanna touch She's got all the moves that make you get it up She's a dirty, dirty dancer. G!P Elsa . Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Was listening to Within Temptation and thought why the hell not… btw Hydra? Amazing album right? And holy shit, And We Run (ft. Xzibit) fucking great song… anyway, so this is SisterXsister love… it's times like these that I thank who ever invented coffee that I don't have siblings cause god that would be awkward and weird.**

**Warning: G!P Elsa, so if that's not your thing turn back now.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Frozen**

* * *

Elsa had the honor of watching her younger sister perform her "little dance" so that she can become a dancer.

Elsa was ecstatic when Anna informed her of her part time job that she might get and happily jumped at the opportunity to help her sister in any way and form. Only to find out that this job entailed parading around and selling sex.

But Elsa couldn't complain or have a hissy fit about it. It was either she agreed to help her sister and suffer through it . . . or lock her in a tower until she was 35.

_The problem with the latter is that I need to find the furthest and highest tower to ensure she has no escape - and I doubt I'll find a "tower for hire" on Craigslist - so that's out and I seriously can't deny her anything because then we know the harsh words that will be thrown in my face. _Elsa thought as she walked into her shared apartment.

_You're not my mother_

_You don't want me to have fun_

_I never get to do anything_

_I hate you_

So all she could do right now was sit and pretend that she was strapped to the chair by a magical force that would only set her free once she give Anna the thumbs up and praised her dancing skills.

So that's exactly what she did.

She watched her glide around the room, dancing like a ghost in the sand sensually gyrating her hips before Anna climbed onto the pole – she had installed a week ago – and held herself upside down all spread eagle.

When the song ended Anna hopped down and walked over to the chair that held her older sister captive and plopped down onto Elsa's lap.

"So . . . . What did you think? Yay or nay?" Anna asked smiling in an adorable matter.

"Yeh-" Elsa had to clear her throat and try again, "I mean yay! You'll be wanted by many."

"You really think so?" Anna asked while hopping up and down in the blonde's lap.

"Yes," Elsa replied, tapping her sister's thighs to indicate that she wanted to get up.

"Say you'll come and watch my performance then," Anna demanded as she reluctantly climbed off Elsa's lap.

"Sure," was the response she received before Elsa disappeared into her own room leaving Anna alone to shower and glitter up for tonight's performance.

When Anna arrived at the club at 3pm she was met with a line of women standing outside surrounded by a crowd.

A slender woman with angular features, fair skin and long dark auburn hair with purple eyes addressed the crowd with her gracious voice.

**Step right up**

**We bring to you the finest entertainment**

**And I am pleased to be your humble servant**

**Accept our hospitality, indulge in abnormality**

**Step right up**

**We've something here for everyone's enjoyment**

**I do this as a gift, not for employment**

**A portrait of insanity, approached with pure**

**Humanity **

**Come see our girls, crazy girls**

**If you're willing to be thrilled, this is a hell of a ride**

**Those girls, crazy girls**

**They're hot**

**They're nuts**

**They're suicidal**

**Tickets cheap, it's a crime**

**And they're half price after 4 o' clock, so toss us a**

**dime**

**To see these lovely freaks of nature for a limited**

**time**

**Come see the girls, girls, girls**

**Some of them are really quite attractive as you see**

**Some are truly hideous, I'm sure that you'll agree**

**While others still look rather quite a lot like you and**

**me**

**But you mustn't let them fool you, just one more**

**rule**

**You shouldn't look this one too long in the eye**

**that one, let's just keep walking by**

**These ain't no ordinary girls, and we've a steady**

**supply**

**Grab another cup of tea, and follow me**

**To see the girls, crazy girls**

**If you're willing to be thrilled, this is a hell of a ride**

**Those girls, crazy girls**

**They're hot, they're nuts, they're suicidal**

**Tickets cheap, it's a crime**

**And they're half price after 4 o' clock, so toss us a**

**dime**

**To see these lovely freaks of nature for a limited**

**time**

**Come see the girls, girls, girls**

**Now, has anybody any clever questions for your**

**guide**

**For a penny more, go on and ask, we have nothing**

**here to hide.**

**Quiet down! You sir**

If insanity's primarily a femininish malady,

And no one's doubting that for it's a scientific fact,

Then according to the medics, have they faultier

genetics?

Are they born with this disease, or is it something

they contract?

**It has all to do with reproductive organs**

**Which are naturally unstable in a dame**

**You see from lunar, we have, lunacy and lunatic and**

**loony**

**And they're always ovulating by the cycle of the**

**moon**

I have a question

Has any patient ever been released

Would you send her home if her bizarre behavior

would decrease?

**For the good of our society, they oughtn't reproduce**

**So while they may pretend propriety, we'll never let**

**them loose**

**Come see the girls, crazy girls**

**If you're willing to be thrilled, this is a hell of a ride**

**Those girls, crazy girls**

**They're hot, they're nuts, they're suicidal**

**Tickets cheap, it's a crime**

**And they're half price after 4 o' clock, so toss us a**

**dime**

**To see these lovely freaks of nature for a limited**

**time**

**Come see the girls, girls, girls**

**Some are born mad**

**Some achieve madness**

**Some have madness thrust upon them**

**This is the real thing my friends, 100 percent,**

**authentic, mentally-ill**

**Accept no imitations**

**For a little extra on the side, you can arrange**

**For a slightly more intimate encounter, wink wink**

**For a tuppence, just a tuppence, a handful of pills to**

**feed the inmates**

**We've got pills for depression, obsession,**

**aggression, possession, indiscretion,**

**But there's a bloody pill for everything now'adays days**

How big is a lady's brain?

**It's really very, very small, a simple thought is quite**

**a strain**

This seems just a bit inhumane

**That's just a simple little shock, it doesn't cause her**

**any pain**

**They're really more like animals than people**

**Which has been proven haven't any souls at all.**

**The only bits that aren't inferior are bosom and**

**posterior**

**And these are only useful in a seedy music hall**

**They don't bite, well they might**

**I say this one does look hungry tonight**

**So get your picture with an inmate**

**But be sure she's locked up tight**

**They're practically wild sir**

**Protect your child sir**

**They don't recall the taste of freedom**

**They're just happy if we feed them**

**So point and laugh, it isn't bad**

**They oughtn't mind because they're mad!**

**If you haven't got a dime, toss us your pearls**

**You're welcome to enjoy**

**Our girls, crazy girls**

**If you're willing to be thrilled, this is a hell of a ride**

**Those girls, crazy girls**

**They're hot, they're nuts, they're suicidal**

**Tickets cheap, it's a crime**

**And they're half price after 4 o' clock, so toss us a**

**dime**

**To see these lovely freaks of nature for a limited**

**time**

**I've got a lot more words to say, but I just can't**

**make them rhyme**

**So ladies, let this be a lesson to you, keep your hair**

**uncut**

**Your corsets tight, your morals high**

**Your knitting neat, your yappers shut**

**This is what comes of over-educating,**

**mentally over-stimulating,**

**too much serious conversating,**

**organized religion-hating,**

**sinful over-copulating,**

**marriage without pro-creating,**

**girl-on-girl caught lesbiating,**

**she was caught while masturbating,**

**they all mind manipulating,**

**chronically hallucinating,**

**certainly there's no debating,**

**some we just find fascinating,**

**women's rights facilitating,**

**independent thought creating,**

**she may just be complicating,**

**get your money out we're waiting**

**To see those**

**Girls!**

**Girls!**

**Girls!**

After the performance Anna went up and introduced her self to the woman who sang.

They woman informed her that she goes by the name of Megara but Anna may call her Meg and that she would be looking after Anna before they open up for the evening.

* * *

When 8pm came around Elsa was still locked in her room with no intention of actually leaving the house or going to watch her sister entertain horny bastards.

Time ticked by slowly and by 10pm Elsa was bored out of her mind.

_What's the harm in a little debauchery?_ She thought as she grabbed her ca keys and headed for the door.

_I'll just go and keep an eye on her and have a few drinks, not enough to get drunk but enough to make me numb but still ne able to drive back home._

_I'm only going because I want to, not because Anna asked me to. _Elsa repeated as she drove to the "Whore House"

When she arrive she expected to see disgusting old men and semen all over the walls, well that was a exaggerating it a bit, but she did not expect to see an elegant place with brilliant red and black décor and classy men sipping whiskey and a cigar parlor.

As she walked over to the bar on the far right side of the wall Icky Thump by The White Stripes started to play. She ordered a drink and watched as the dancers used the beat to their advantage and did sexually arousing pelvic thrusts on the main stage while others danced upon those who paid for a lap dance.

She scanned the place looking for the strawberry blonde but Anna was nowhere to be seen.

As she turned back to the bar, an announcement was made introducing a new dancer that could be made a regular if she received enough applause.

Elsa thought nothing of it until she heard Inertia Creeps by Massive Attack blast through the speakers.

From her knowledge she knew that this was the song Anna had picked out for her performance.

She slowly turned in her seat once more, this time towards the stage to see her sister descend from the ceiling.

Elsa was flabbergasted at the sight.

To her Anna looked like sex on legs up on that stage.

Her eyes never left the stage, and she found her self becoming slightly hotter – or was that the room? – Elsa had no idea.

She mentally slapped herself, not knowing what came over her when she thought of her sister doing that dance upon her lap.

The older sister forced herself to turn towards the bar and sip her drink slowly and not look at Anna, not even when the song ended and she heard a rawkus over Anna, did she move.

As the night progressed Elsa found herself watching as Anna walked around and was stopped by multiple men who wanted a lap dance.

Elsa had counted 8 songs that played and 8 guys who Anna danced on.

She finally had enough and made her way to the VIP section and requested a private lap dance.

After paying Elsa made her way into the private room and waited.

Anna was shocked to hear that someone had requested her for the rest of the night. It was after all her first night.

When she walked into the private room and saw Elsa she thought that this must have been a mistake.

"Elsa?" she questioned.

"Hey there!" Elsa squeaked out.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Oh, yeah uhm . . . I hired you for the rest of the night." Elsa admitted as she played with strands of her hair, not making eye contact with the strawberry blonde who slowly made her way over to Elsa and straddled her lap.

"Why? You really didn't need to do that." Anna said cocking her head to the side trying to make eye contact with Elsa.

Elsa finally looked at Anna and casually stated that she'd rather have Anna dance on her then have to dance on a guy who just wanted to get some action that he never received at home.

Anna smirked and jumped off Elsa's lap only to plop back down with her back facing Elsa.

She started moving her hips in time to the song that started playing which was Angel by Massive Attack.

Elsa's eyes trailed down her sister's back to her rear and stayed there, watching as the fine booty moved in circles and back and forth over her crotch. She gripped onto the arms of the chair willing herself not to reach out and squeeze Anna's butt. That would just be wrong.

Anna turned not leaving Elsa's lap but instead lifting her leg up over Elsa's head giving her a great view of her womanhood through her pixie-like skirt and plopping it down on the other side of her older sister.

She ground hard down onto Elsa and moved her body flush against the blonde entrapping her in her bosom and smirked when she felt said blonde inhale.

After the lascivious dance Elsa seemed extremely tense and Anna felt a pang of guilt for making her sister uncomfortable.

"Hey, since you have me for the entire night how about we play a drinking game?" Anna asked as she lackadaisically wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck.

"I don't think-"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! Every time a dancer loses her bra we have to drink," Anna beamed.

After much thought and Anna practically begging her Elsa agreed only on terms that Anna would pay for the cab back home.

It was 12:30am when both girls agreed that too many women kept tossing their bra's aside. So Anna told the manager that she would be leaving with the person who paid for her partnership.

They stumbled into the apartment and separated to take showers and get more comfortable.

At about 2am Elsa went down to the kitchen to make some coffee to sober up more, and mostly because she couldn't sleep and coffee always put her at ease. She was still a bit tense after thinking about Anna's lap dance.

_I hope she didn't feel my hard on, I'll never hear the end of it if she did. _Elsa thought as she stood at the coffee machine.

Anna crept up behind her older sister and wrapped her arms around her slim waist from behind moving to sing the lyrics of the song she was listening to into Elsa's ear.

**I'm the girl you're thinking about**

**The one thing you can't live without**

**Yeah, I'm the girl you've been waiting for**

**I'll have you down on your knees**

**I'll have you begging for more.**

She took her earphones out of her ears and moved beside Elsa, hopping onto the counter.

"I couldn't sleep either, make me hot chocolate? Thank you." Anna said before plugging her earphones in.

She watched as the blonde huffed and pulled a cup out to make what Anna requested.

As she sat on the marble counter top she sang along to the song, watching Elsa's movements.

She finally had enough and pulled Elsa in between her legs, essentially trapping Elsa by hooking her legs behind the elder of the two's back.

**So how can this be?**

**You're praying to me**

**There's a look in your eyes**

**I know just what that means**

**I can be, I can be your everything . . .**

Anna sang as she massaged her sister's shoulders.

She gripped Elsa's t-shirt and pulled her face closer to hers roughly as she sang the next part of the song. Her lips and breath lightly ghosting over Elsa's lips.

**I can be your whore**

**I am the dirt you created**

**I am your sinner**

**I am your whore,**

**But, let me tell you something baby**

**You love me for everything you hate me for.**

All Anna could see was her sister's face flush red and her lips moving, she couldn't hear and at the moment she didn't want to hear either, she knew her sister would be protesting and inquire what the hell was wrong with her.

So she moved forward and covered Elsa's mouth with her own.

They stayed like that for a moment just lips touching.

Until Anna felt Elsa respond and kiss her back, their lips moved feverishly against each other's. Anna poked her tongue out and ran it across Elsa's lip; even if she were not granted access she would make it her life mission to gain it.

All Elsa could feel was the heat that radiated off of Anna's body and center. When she felt Anna's tongue ask for access into her mouth she eagerly opened her mouth and pushed forward, eliciting a moan from Anna.

As the kiss grew more heated, hands started to roam and Elsa felt a warm hand grip her raging hard on, she had been hopelessly dry humping Anna before and now she hopelessly thrust into the warm hand.

Anna jerked her hand up and down, collecting pre-cum from Elsa's tip with her thumb.

Elsa was rock hard within seconds and when Anna released her cock from the confines of her sleeping shorts she gasped looking down and seeing how painfully red Elsa's dick head was.

She watched Elsa's mouth move and with her lip reading abilities she's sure Elsa stated that she needed Anna.

By now Deep by Nine Inch Nails was playing through Anna's earphones.

Anna pushed aside her panties and rubbed her clit – not that she needed to with how wet she was.

Elsa groaned softly watching Anna pleasure herself before she pushed Anna's hand away and replaced it with her cock, rubbing her hard cock against Anna's womanhood, covering it in Anna's essence.

She watched as Anna bit into her lip suppressing a moan and arched her back.

Elsa grabbed a hold of Anna's hand and laced their fingers together bringing both their hands up and pinning it against the wall behind Anna before entering Anna's warm pussy.

Anna responded by moving forward pushing Elsa deeper inside of her.

"So tight . . . oh god," Elsa moaned thrusting hard into Anna.

Elsa vaguely heard Anna moaned out a "faster" before she starting pumping in and out of her faster, loving the breath and moans that were hitting her ear coming from Anna.

Anna met every thrust of Elsa's, undulating her hips.

"Move . . . hmm . . . sit now." Anna pressed out between her moans.

Elsa stumbled back and sunk down onto a chair holding Anna close to her body not once stopping her movements.

As soon as Elsa sat down Anna started riding her dick like life depended on it.

Elsa's hand found made their way up Anna's shirt pinching the hard nipples she found there, when she felt Anna clench around her shaft her head fell forward and her hands fell down to Anna's hips helping her with her movements as they both came closer to reaching their climaxes.

When Elsa felt her balls tighten and her stomach spasm she lifted her head and pulled Anna down for a kiss.

Elsa came first depositing a hot squirts of her cum into Anna, as soon as Anna felt the cum inside of her she came hard, her walls tightened and kept Elsa's cock deep with in her.

Anna rode her orgasm out by making little figure eights.

When Anna caught her breath she got off of Elsa and promptly walked back to her room on shaky legs.

The next day Anna was as normal as ever. She went out and acted as if nothing had happened between her and Elsa.

It was 2pm when Elsa realized that Anna was making her dreams come true at 2am this morning and now they were having a relaxed non-awkward late lunch.

* * *

**AN: songs used. Emilie Autmn - Girls!Girls!Girls!. Massive Attack-Inertia Creeps/Angel. Nine Inch Nails - Deep . In This Moment- Whore, The White Stripes-Icky Thump**


	2. Not chapter

AN: Hey this goes out to a guest reviewer , G!P means Girl Penis. And omg i'm so sorry if the fact that Elsa has a penis traumatized you in anyway love ! Truly a million hugs go out to you.x

Don't know if you figured it out ? or if you will even see this , but oh well.

This will be removed if I write a new chapter and continue this.

-Mish.


End file.
